1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating module, and in particular to a heat-dissipating module having a loop-type vapor chamber.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since modern electronic products are made more compact than before, more electronic elements have to be disposed in such a limited space inside the modern electronic product. In order to maintain these electronic elements at a normal working temperature and achieve the optimal performance as well as to prevent the electronic elements from suffering damage due to its overheating, it is an important issue to dissipate the heat generated by the modern electronic product rapidly. Thus, the volume and the heat-dissipating effect are important factors in designing a heat-dissipating module. Even, the heat-dissipating module is required to have a good heat-dissipating effect with a small volume. On the other hand, the heat-dissipating module is required to dissipate the heat generated by a plurality of electronic elements simultaneously. Therefore, the present invention aims to dissipate the heat generated by a plurality of heat sources simultaneously.
The conventional heat-dissipating module includes a loop heat pipe and a heat-dissipating body. The interior of the loop heat pipe is provided with a wick structure. One side of the loop heat pipe is an evaporating portion, and the opposite side thereof is a condensing portion. The heat-dissipating body is connected to the condensing portion, and the evaporating portion is connected to an electronic element with heat to be dissipated. The heat generated by the electronic element is conducted to a portion of the wick structure in the evaporating portion. Then, a portion of the working liquid in the wick structure absorbs the heat generated by the electronic element and evaporates to become vapor. The vapor-phase working liquid flows to the condensing portion of the loop heat pipe and releases its latent heat to the heat-dissipating body. Thereafter, the heat absorbed by the portion of the wick structure in the condensing portion is dissipated to the outside via the heat-dissipating body, so that the vapor-phase working fluid condenses to flow from the condensing portion back to the evaporating portion via the capillary force generated in the wick structure. By means of the circulation and phase change of the working fluid, the heat generated by the electronic element can be carried away.
The conventional heat-dissipating module has problems as follows. The path of the condensed working liquid for flowing back to the evaporating portion is so long that the condensed working liquid may heat-exchange with the air outside the loop heat pipe when the condensed working liquid flows back to the evaporating portion. As a result, the temperature of the working liquid arriving the evaporating portion is not low enough to carry away an expected amount of heat of the electronic element, which makes the electronic element unable to be cooled sufficiently. Thus, the conventional heat-dissipating module is capable of cooling only one electronic element. If a plurality of electronic elements is to be cooled, a plurality of heat-dissipating modules has to be provided for the respective electronic elements, so that the heat-dissipating modules inevitably occupy too much space in the electronic product.